Orage à Sunagakure
by Chromiie
Summary: Une dispute qui prend des proportions importantes; est-ce la fin d'un couple ?


Masashi Kishimoto est le propriétaire de tout ces personnages.

Merci à tous vos commentaires sur ce couple; je vous adore.

* * *

Orage à Sunagakure

Deidara venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qu'il n'aimait pas tellement. Il entra très agacé dans la demeure des Sabaku et fonça en direction de la chambre de Temari. Il pénétra dans la pièce sans frapper.

« - Tu comptais me le dire quand hn ? , aboya-t-il.

-Je devais te dire quoi ?, demanda-t-elle étonnée du ton qu'il employait.

-C'est ça fais l'innocente, je te parle de ta mission de deux mois pour Kumogakure voilà de quoi je parle yeah, rapporta-t-il.

-Ah ça, je ne vois pas pourquoi je devais te le dire, je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, tu ne me racontes pas toutes les missions que tu fais il me semble, affirma-t-elle.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi soudainement il s'intéressait aux missions qu'elle effectuait, quelle mouche l'avait piquée ?

-Tu as raison , ce n'est pas comme si nous étions fiancés yeah, rappela-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

-Et alors , je suis ta fiancée mais avant tout je suis une kunoichi de Sunagakure, j'ai encore le droit et le devoir de faire mon travail, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Là n'est pas le problème hn , commença-t-il

-Il est où alors, je ne suis pas une civile, je suis comme toi, nous sommes pareils, l'interrompit-elle.

-Je peux finir ma phrase , hn, la coupa-t-il à son tour.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de crier tu sais, mais tu veux peut-être que j'ouvre la fenêtre je suis certaine que tout Suna sera ravi d'entendre notre conversation, proposa-t-elle.

Elle s'était levée de sa chaise et s'était rapprochée de lui , ils se faisaient donc face et se défiaient du regard.

-Je sais que tu es une kunoichi, la meilleure de Suna, mais cette mission est extrêmement risquée, d'après tes frères, c'est la plus dangereuse que tu n'aies jamais effectué, et de plus tu t'y rends seule..Tu ne trouves pas que c'étaient des raisons suffisantes pour m'en parler hn , l'accusa-t-il.

-Absolument pas non ! Je suis Sabaku no Temari, redoutée et respectée dans deux des cinq grands pays, si tu cherchais une princesse sans défense à protéger tu t'es trompée d'adresse, le contredit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire alors ne joue pas les féministes , je pensais simplement que j'avais le droit de savoir que ma fiancée prenait des plus gros risques que d'habitude yeah , s'emporta-t-il.

-Tu es ridicule, tu t'es retrouvé dans ce genre de situations et jamais je ne t'ai demandé quoique ce soit, un shinobi se doit de bloquer ses sentiments, cracha-t-elle avec violence.

Il resta sans voix pendant quelques secondes, elle venait sans le vouloir de lui révéler qu'elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée pour lui. Cela lui fit mal plus qu'il ne le montra.

-Tu ...tu ne t'es jamais fait du soucis pour moi, tu n'as jamais eu peur de me perdre yeah, déplora-t-il.

-Jamais, tu fais ce que tu as fais, et j'en fais tout autant, nous sommes des ninjas, pas un vieux couple, acquiesça-t-elle.

''De mieux en mieux , elle me dit oui quand je lui fais ma demande en mariage et là elle me dit que si je mourrais cela ne lui ferait rien.'' pensa-t-il.

-Tu ne t'imaginais tout de même pas qu'après notre mariage j'allais te suivre bien docilement jusqu' à Iwa, tomber enceinte, élever nos enfants, et attendre ton retour comme une gentille petite épouse modèle , enchaîna-t-elle profitant de son silence.

-Bravo tu m'as démasqué, la félicita-t-elle sarcastique.

-Idiot, moques-toi c'est bien le moment, l'insulta-t-elle.

-A se demander pourquoi tu veux m'épouser puisque je ne suis qu'un idiot hn, s'enflamma-t-il.

-C'est ça, fais ta victime, bientôt tu vas te prendre pour Cosette, s'énerva-t-elle.

\- Tu as gagné, je m'incline , je suis un pauvre crétin, macho qui a peur pour sa petite-amie, apparemment sans raison puisqu'elle est imbattable et lorsque l'homme qu'elle aime lui part en mission elle s'en fiche comme de son premier shuriken. Non c'est bon j'ai compris, au moins avant le mariage cela nous évitera un divorce, capitula-t-il.

Il se détourna d'elle et quitta la pièce ne lui laissant pas la possibilité de répondre. Elle resta là, en colère et interdite. Comment osait-il lui dire tout cela ? Il descendit les escaliers et passa devant la cuisine où se trouvaient Kankuro et Gaara.

-Deidara, un message vient d'arriver pour toi , l'interpella le kazekage.

-Un message, merci, dit-il en le prenant.

Il le parcourut rapidement , et le tendit à nouveau au plus jeune de la fratrie.

-Il faut que je rentre en urgence à Iwa, il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi Kurotsuchi ne l'a pas écrit. Tenez je vous le laisse, on ne s'est jamais en plus d'être un macho je suis peut-être un menteur, annonça-t-il avant de partir.

-Ah au fait, dîtes-lui que je l'aime encore, si cela compte pour elle l'amour d'un homme comme moi bien sûr, termina-t-il en franchissant la porte.

Les deux frères se regardèrent interloqués, ils ne comprenaient pas les paroles du blond, mais devinèrent sans mal que leur blonde de soeur n'était pas étrangère à la remarque du shinobi du pays de la terre. A l'heure du dîner, elle descendit elle aussi ,et fût surprise de voir seulement trois couverts.

-Il ne dîne pas avec nous, demanda-t-elle toujours énervée.

-Il est parti, déclara Gaara.

-Ah, il dort à l'hôtel ce soir, quel lâche, juste parce qu'on s'est disputé, il est minable, cracha-t-elle.

-Non Temari tu n'as pas compris, il est parti, répéta Kankuro.

Gaara lui donna le bout de papier que lui avait confié Deidara.

-Il a reçu ce message et nous a demandé de te le donner, au cas où tu ne nous croirais pas, expliqua Gaara.

Elle le prit, le déplia, et en fit elle aussi la lecture. Elle avait appris cette langue et reconnu tout de suite l'écriture du tsuchikage. Le contenu du parchemin ne lui plut pas, cela était sérieux, et elle se sentit mal.

-Vous vous êtes disputés n'est-ce pas ?, devina le plus vieux des deux garçons.

-Oui, il m'a reproché de ne pas lui avoir parlé de ma mission à Kumogakure, je ne lui dois rien, affirma-t-elle.

-C'est normal qu'il se fasse du soucis, tu es sa petite-amie, s'il t 'arrivait malheur il ne s'en remettrait pas, dit Gaara.

-Tu prends sa défense non mais je rêve, je suis autant capable que vous de faire mon travail, c'est parce que je suis une femme c'est ça, s'emporta-t-elle.

-Mais arrêtes, c'est parce qu'il tient à toi, cela n'a rien à voir avec du machisme ,et si tu ne le réalises pas c'est que tu es stupide, avoua Kankuro.

Elle n'ajouta rien, s'apercevant qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, il lui avait témoigné son affection et elle par fierté n'avait rien voulu entendre. Elle se mordit la langue, si tout allait bien ,elle ne le reverrait pas avant trois mois, lui pardonnerait-il son orgueil mal placé.

-Il nous a aussi dit qu'il t'aimait, si cela signifiait encore quelque chose pour toi , termina Gaara.

Cette fois, elle ferma les yeux, l'aimerait-il encore dans trois mois, voudrait-il encore faire d'elle sa femme...rien n'était moins sûre, elle l'avait probablement perdu, et pour toujours...


End file.
